


Diamonds, So Heavy I Cannot Mine 'Em

by melissmallfic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissmallfic/pseuds/melissmallfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona wakes up in the middle of the night and sees a private moment between Ian and Mickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamonds, So Heavy I Cannot Mine 'Em

**Author's Note:**

> Sorta sequel to Diamonds, So Bright I Cannot Hide 'Em.

The porch light is still on. Fiona looks over at the clock on her bedside table and sees that it's after three in the morning. She runs through a mental list of all the things she did before falling into bed around midnight. Run the dishwasher, lock the front door, pick up Liam's toys in the living room, lock the back door, turn off the porch light, kick Carl's sneakers off the back stairs, toss a pile of dirty laundry in the upstairs hallway down the shoot. So why is the light still on?

She considers ignoring it but then imagines what will happen when the light blows out. Their ladder has been missing for weeks, Carl had played dumb, poorly, when she quizzed him about its whereabouts. She and Lip are too short to change it themselves and she hates asking Ian to do anything these days, usually too focused on making sure to hug him and ask him about his day. 

So she gets out of bed, adjusting the boxers that have twisted around her waist as she pads quietly into the hallway. The temptation to peek into everyone's rooms before going downstairs is too great to resist. Debbie's door is cracked, but makes an awful noise when she opens. Fiona cringes and freezes in place, anticipating Debbie's screech. After a few seconds it's clear Debbie's sleeping soundly. Still, Fiona leaves the door open.

The door to Lip's room is wide open and his bed is empty, Lip back at the dorm or with his girlfriend somewhere. Briefly Fiona imagines the future where Lip is no longer using this room at all, out on his own somewhere. It makes her happy and hurts her heart at the same time.

The boys' room is the last on her visit. She gently turns the knob, holding her breath, and is relieved that there is no sound accompanying her entry. By Liam's nightlight she can see Carl's sockless foot hanging off the top bunk. And a peek into Liam's bed makes her smile. As usual he's on his back, limbs spread wildly, his tiny t-shirt riding up on his belly. She pulls it down carefully and places a gentle hand on his stomach. Ian's bed is empty, and there's a pile of blankets and a pillow in a mess on the floor. She considers picking it up, but decides against it. Ian's a big boy, he can clean up after himself.

Back in the hallway, Fiona remembers why she got up in the first place and makes her way down the back staircase. As she gets closer to the kitchen, she hears soft voices and smells cigarette smoke.

The curtains on the window next to the back door are parted just enough that she doesn't have to move them to see outside. She rests her shoulder against the wall and cranes her neck. The porch light is dim, but she can see the shapes of Ian and Mickey sitting on the top step side by side. 

Mickey blows a plume of smoke away from Ian and mumbles something Fiona can't catch. 

"You'll figure it out," she hears Ian say. "And it'll get easier, the bigger he gets."

"How?" Mickey asks, turning to Ian. "He'll learn to speak English and tell me what a shitty fuckin' father I am?"

Ian moves his hand out of Fiona's sightline, probably on Mickey's knee. " _No_. He's a baby, he doesn't know what he wants right now or what's bothering him. But he'll learn and then  _you'll_ learn." Mickey shakes his head and takes another long drag on his cigarette.

"Whatever." He flicks the butt out into the yard and stands up.

Ian stands with him but instead of letting Mickey go into the couch, Ian pulls the other boy close to him by his waist.

"Mickey," he says, taking him by the chin so he'll look him in the eye. "You're trying. That counts."

Fiona can see that Mickey's shaking his head again, but she feels a surge of warmth when she realizes Ian isn't giving up. He pulls Mickey in for a  kiss and even in the dark Fiona, even just looking at his back, she can see Mickey softening. 

Mickey backs away a few inches. "I don't... I'm fucking it up."

Now it's Ian's turn to shake his head. "Don't give up yet. That's what  _they_ did. When you do that, you've fucked it up. Until then, as long as you try, you're doing better."

They're quiet for a minute. Just when Fiona's about to turn around and go back upstairs, she sees Mickey lift his hands and place them on Ian's shoulders. 

"Don't let me fuck it up, okay?" 

Ian leans in again and kisses Mickey on the mouth and then his forehead. "Okay."

Fiona smiles, glad the porch light, or whatever it was, woke her up. She hears Mickey say something quiet about going inside and realizes how pissed they'll be if they find her standing there, spying on them. On her tiptoes, she runs up the stairs, hitting the top step just as she hears the back door open. 


End file.
